Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to image sensors and image processing devices including image sensors.
Description of Related Art
An image sensor, such as a CMOS image sensor, may be used in various electronic devices, such as a camera of a mobile phone, a digital still camera, etc. The image sensor may take images in the field of vision, convert the images into electric signals, and convert the electric signals into digital image signals that can be stored, transmitted, etc. A digital image signal output from a CMOS image sensor typically includes color image data having three colors (red, green, and blue). Signal processing may be performed on a digital image signal to drive a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).